March of the Spirit Realm
by August Trinity
Summary: A stranger has appeared in the Valley of Peace, skilled and wise to the ways of Kung Fu. None know him, but he knows a single name, whom he will climb the mountain to find: Master Oogway of the Jade Palace.
1. Stranger in the Valley

The Valley of Peace was brimming with activity early in the morning. The bright sun had just barely begun to peak over the mountains to the east, and yet not a single soul in the central village remained asleep. Cotton mills were hard at work refining the fine threads of fabric and sewing them into warm clothing to be sold to different shops in the market. Drug stores had long since opened their doors so the people of the valley could buy medicine, and restaurants had begun passing out menus so that their eager customers could have a fine breakfast; as usual, the most popular of them was Ping's Noodle Shop on the main road. Various animals were already placing their orders; pigs, bunnies, sheep and old billy goats all ready to eat. Mr. Ping, a middle-aged goose, was hard at work juggling the orders and slicing up the vegetables while his son, a Panda by the name of Po, mixed them all together in a large caldron over a flame, creating the most popular item at the shop: the Secret Ingredient Soup. All was happening as it always had, each and every day. That is, until a new face entered the restaurant.

Hardly anyone took notice of him; a white tiger, maybe 27 years old. He was well groomed and dressed warmly in a brown coat; it was slightly worn down, with a few loose threads here and there. The pants he wore were a different story. In better condition, seemingly the lower half of a Tang Suit, but not of the highest quality. He carried with him a misshapen quarter staff and a medium sized bag; the kind used by most travelers who journeyed through the valley. After glancing around, the tiger walked himself past the many overcrowded tables and to the front counter, where Mr. Ping was dicing beats. The goose was obviously experienced and focused on his task, so the tiger politely waited until his chance to order.

Mr. Ping spoke almost as soon as his final knife stroke fell. "New to the valley, are you?"

The tiger smiled, amused albeit surprised by the old Goose's deduction. "How did you-?"

"I've seen more than enough travelers to know one when I see one, and if your face is new to me, that means you haven't been to my shop. And if you haven't been to my shop, you probably don't live in the valley. So, what brings you?"

"I'm just passing by, boss. The sun and stars guided me this way. I'll be heading up the mountain, in search of the one they call Oogway."

The goose chortled a bit upon hearing that name, while Po suddenly came to attention in the background, obviously intending to eavesdrop on their conversation. "If you head up the mountain, you'll find Oogway. But an audience with him won't be as easy as walking up those stairs. You'll first have to get past Shifu and his students; you can imagine how many undesirable characters find their way to those gates. Just ask my son; he's been chased away at least twice."

The tiger smiled. "I'll keep that in mind and be sure to take care when I reach them. It has been a long trip, though, so I would love some steamed dumplings," he replied, placing three copper coins on the counter.

"Of course. Have a seat anywhere, my son will bring them out nice and hot-"

"They're ready!" Po suddenly shouted, walking to the front with a little steaming basket tied in a cloth. The dumplings were handed out along with a small painting of a group of five warriors. "If you make it, could you get the five to sign this?"

The tiger gratefully took his food, but gently slid the painting back over the counter. "Have them sign it yourself when you make it as well. Thanks for the food, Mr. Ping."

"Yes, come again, eh…?"

"Liàng."

"Liàng," Ping repeated, briefly waving goodbye as the tiger made his exit. Not a single person gave him a second glance as he walked out the door and continued on his path.

The stairs were many and without mercy, it seemed at first glance. Liàng took a moment to marvel at the construct before him, amazed at the work it must've taken to create so many leading up the mountain. After showing the proper appreciation for them, he took his first steps onward and upward. The sun was high in the sky by the time he reached the top, only slightly out of breath. Looking back, Liàng was even more impressed by the sheer number of stairs he had just scaled. Taking a moment to collect himself, he turned back to face the palace before him. A look of determination overcame his face, as though the memory of something of great importance drove him on. Seeing that the front gate to the main courtyard was left open, the tiger walked in.

There was nobody in sight. By all observation, the palace looked deserted. No guards, no staff, not a single person was walking by on the stone pathways. But Liàng knew it wasn't as it seemed. If there were no people there at that moment, there would be later. Crossing his legs, he sat down on the ground in the center of the courtyard and unwrapped the dumplings he had bought from Mr. Ping. After saying a silent thank you for the meal, the tiger began delicately eating each individual morsel. He took his time with each one, knowing that they were made with care and should be eaten with the same. Though he savored them, the six dumplings were gone within twenty minutes. Liàng made sure to wrap up what remained of the basket and set it aside to be disposed of later before standing.

The tiger suddenly froze. His ears twitched and moved, listening to everything around him; something had changed. The subtle breeze through the trees on the mountain was accompanied by something else. The rustle of cotton clothing, the striking of feet moving quickly and stealthily around him. He was being surrounded, very quickly. The number of assailants was unclear; for the most part, he was certain there were five, but every so often it sounded like there were three more. But Liàng had no intention of fighting. Very calmly, he placed his things on the floor and stood straight up.

"I know you're there," he said, placing his right fist into his left palm and bowing cordially. "I've come to see Master Oogway."

In an instant, five warriors appeared all around him. Directly in front of him was a traditionally colored tiger, unlike himself. To his front left and right stood a monkey and a crane, while behind stood a little praying mantis and a viper poised to strike. All five of them stood in stances respective to their styles of Kung Fu, and didn't falter in their defense even when he made no movement at all. From the talk he had heard throughout the towns in the Valley of Peace, he knew each of their names already.

"Nobody sees Master Oogway unless he sends for them. Who are you?" Tigress asked forcefully.

"My name is Liàng," he replied, straightening his posture. "Please. It's very important that I speak with him."

"What could be so important?" Crane asked.

Liàng hesitated before saying, "its for Oogway to hear first."

"Then we can't help you. You need to leave," said Viper from behind.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry."

All five advanced, Tigress much closer than the rest. "You're leaving," she stated, her voice forceful and absolute.

Raising his hands to eye level, Liàng attempted to be as non-threatening as possible. "I can't-"

Before he had a chance to finish his statement, Tigress had advanced and attempted a palm-heel strike to his chest with her right hand. But raising his hands as he did served a second purpose: it put him in a position to defend against just such an attack. Using his left hand to deflect the strike and take hold of her arm, Liàng stepped forward while pulling her in and struck her right shoulder with his elbow. The force of his strike was enough to put Tigress off balance, and he took advantage of this by moving his left leg behind her right knee. By then pivoting to the right, that knee was turned and forced to bend, preventing her from regaining her footing. With a quick slam of his torso into hers, Tigress was knocked back and rolling across the floor.

The remaining four warriors didn't hesitate to join in the fight, which put Liàng in a bad position. Being flanked was no warriors ideal situation, and so as he was charged from behind he implemented a touch of acrobatics to leap and spiral parallel to the ground. Both Viper and Mantis dashed beneath him while Monkey and Crane fell victim to the aerial split kick which followed the spiraling. The two were knocked back while Viper and Mantis both regrouped with Tigress. All five were now in front of Liàng, and he wasn't eager to fight them. But seeing no other way, the white tiger finally took his own fighting stance. Leading with his left leg, he stepped forwards and angled his left elbow outwards. The curve of his left arm followed back to his chest, where his hand was left in an open palm. His right arm followed underneath the elbow, where that hand was angled up in the position for a palm strike. Widening his legs, he prepared to counter whatever their next move was.

From beyond the quartyard, a slow figure traversed the pathways of the palace. The stout green elder walked with the aid of his staff around the corner to witness the beginnings of the battle unfold between the five warriors of the valley and this new stranger. Master Oogway was intrigued by him, and watched how he positioned himself when the fighting began. And when the five stood together before this white tiger ready to fight, he stood his ground. So determined was Liàng to speak with Oogway that he would willingly face down China's fiercest team of fighters. His determination alone made Oogway just as interested, and so he moved swiftly to stand within earshot of the six warriors.

"Stop," he said gently. And though his voice was soft, everyone heard it. The five quickly collected themselves and turned to bow respectfully.

"Master," they said in unison.

Tigress stood out among them in that moment. While the other four were easily put at ease in their master's presence, Tigress seemed agitated. Though it wasn't apparent to any of the other warriors, Master Oogway's wise gaze saw through her. She had been bested in a single exchange with the stranger and hadn't gotten the chance to even the score, let alone secure a victory.

"Master, we were just-" Crane began.

"Welcoming our guest?" Oogway asked, his usual playful smile on his face.

Liàng stepped forward urgently, though still bowing with respect for Oogway, and spoke. "Master, allow me to explain-"

"No. Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane will join me by the cherry blossoms. The sun is warm and the breeze is cool, perfect for patient spectation. Tigress alone will face our guest, and then we will sit in for tea while we wait on Shifu."

The four of the five who were instructed to reluctantly followed Oogway to the cherry trees, where they all sat and watched. Tigress seemed more than eager to get her second chance, while Liàng only sought to do as Oogway wished. The master he came to find surely had his reasons, and so both tigers returned to their stances. Tigress' stance was completely offensive, taking a low position with one arm pulled back to strike and the other in front to counter. Clearly, she would be the first to attack. And when she did, she did so with a fury. Leading with a flurry of jabs and strikes, Liàng did his best to block and deflect, not allowing a single strike to hit its mark. It was clear in the way he defended that he didn't want to attack; he had no desire to fight. Still, Tigress persisted and grew in ferocity with each passing moment.

The tides of the fight finally shifted when Tigress was able to land one singular hit. With all of her strength and speed, the skilled feline worked herself into an opening left when Liàng defended against a side kick. Seizing the moment, Tigress struck her adversary in the chest with enough force to send him sliding back, even with his feet planted firmly on the ground. And at the moment she landed that one blow, the tables of the fight turned; yet they turned against her. Liàng went on the attack. With a fire sparked in his eyes, he slid inside Tigress' defenses and planted a powerful punch to her rib cage. That punch, strong enough to freeze tigress in place as she processed the pain, was soon followed by a series of jabs to the same point. The pain was intense, making it difficult for Tigress to gather herself. As soon as she was able, she attempted to do a palm strike to Liàng's temple, but she was slow and he was ready. Slipping beneath her arm, the white tiger planted one final forearm strike to her ribs before slamming into her with his entire body again. This knocked her back just a few inches, but it was as much room as he needed. Leaping into the air with a single turn, his leg swung out for a powerful kick. That kick was enough to knock Tigress off of her feet and straight to the ground, where all she could do was lay and clench the one point where Liàng has focused his attacks.

As the white tiger returned to his stance, still staring with a fire in his eyes, the other four warriors all stood and attempted to dash to their friend's aid. Oogway, however, wasn't done watching and quickly stopped them from proceeding. He said nothing, but the four were obedient to his raised hand which signaled them to take no action. For a few moments, nothing happened. Tigress made no attempt to stand, nor did Liàng move to attack. Instead, after taking in a drawn out breath, the young feline composed himself and stood straight up. His eyes grew soft, and his expression showed regret. Walking slowly to where Tigress lay, Liàng knelt to the ground and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tigress' first reaction was to flinch and attempt to put up her defenses, only to cause herself more pain.

"Easy," Liàng said, holding his hands up to show that he meant her no harm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me." Offering her his hand, he smiled warmly.

Cautiously, she accepted. Though she grimaced in pain, Tigress was able to sit in an upright position. "Thank you," she said, though her voice sounded reluctant.

Nodding, Liàng replied, "Thanks for taking it easy on me. You'll have some decent bruising here, and one of your ribs may be displaced. It won't heal until it's been relocated."

Master Oogway was smiling as he watched and listened. He knew from the beginning that this stranger's Kung Fu would overpower any one of the five. He could sense his Chi as if it were a smoldering fire, stronger than any but himself. And by his demeanor, Oogway knew there was no threat to be encountered when he walked through the gates.

"Here," said Liàng, "this will help."

Placing two fingers to the area he'd been striking, he began massaging the damaged rib. Tigress grimaced, both in pain and in disgust, as did the other four warriors when they heard the popping and cracking noises which came from her rib cage. After less than a minute, Liàng was done and stood from where he sat, offering to help Tigress do the same. The feline warrior, giving a cold glare at her recent adversary, stood without aid. Though she continued to clench her side, Tigress did her best to appear strong and unfazed by the attacks delivered with divine accuracy.

Smiling with satisfaction, Oogway finally dropped the hand which had held the other four at bay. Each of them briskly moved to join Tigress and Liàng, though none of them stood at the male tiger's side. Viper even went so far as to place herself between the two, creating a defensive barrier. Each of them was giving Liàng some form of a distasteful look. After only a few moments, Oogway stood from his seated position and approached the six warriors.

"Well done, Master Tigress. There is no dishonor in this defeat; take comfort in that. This young warrior has been trained well beyond his years. Tell me, who was your master?"

"I am a disciple of Guäm," Liàng replied. "Master, I've come from another...from a land far from here, and I've come with a grave warning. I must speak with you privately."

"Well, seeing as how Shifu has finally arrived. We just might get to talk of this warning," Oogway stated cheerilly.

As if on cue to his statement, a little red panda came waltzing from behind another building with nothing but irritation in his eyes. "What is the meaning of all this noise? What's going on out here?"

"You are wound too tightly, old friend. There is nothing to be concerned about; we have a guest with whom Tigress was practicing."

Hearing Oogway's explanation, Shifu took a quick glance across the various bodies in the courtyard until he laid his eyes on the only one which he had never met. Liàng quickly bowed, showing all the deserved respect to a renowned Kung Fu Master. Shifu wasn't so quick to show such respect, for his eyes next fell upon Tigress who still clenched her injured rib cage. The surprise in the small animal's eyes was clear as dirt beneath their feet. Shifu glanced rapidly between the two tigers of various color schemes, as if comparing them side by side and looking for differences. Finally, his eyes once again rested on Liàng.

"You bested Tigress?" He asked, sounding truly shocked.

Tigress opened her mouth to interject and defend her own honor, but she herself was surprised to hear Liàng's voice cut her off.

"In a single altercation, yes. I landed a few lucky attacks, but I was on the defense for most of the match. Tigress truly is as ferocious as the stories say," he explained, surprising the feline beside him.

"Well there you have it. I'd say that clears things up, wouldn't you?" Oogway replied, grinning with closed eyes at Shifu. "Now, we should retire to the kitchen for tea so our friend may explain his visit."

"Wait, but Master," Liàng said, stepping forth and inciting all but Oogway to tense up, "with all due respect, I must speak with you alone."

"Hmm," he replied, never losing his warm smile, "It is true, I am the oldest in the palace. I have taught many the ways of Kung Fu. Set many on paths of self-discovery. Once, I plucked Shifu from a school, and led him here to be trained as my pupil. He is my student and a very old friend, but he is the master of this palace, not I. In this way, he is also my master as much as I am his. Anything which concerns me must also concern him. Come, let us go."

Without waiting for so much as a nod in reply, Oogway turned and began a slow-paced walk towards the inner parts of the palace. Shifu followed him without a word, motioning for Liàng to do the same. After a moment's hesitation, the young tiger followed while the five warriors left behind watched the three of them leave. It wasn't long before Oogway pushed open the doors to the desired room and led his two companions inside. Liàng was the last to enter, and was surprised to find a pot of tea already steaming on the table. Shifu was the first to speak when all had taken their seats.

"Now, tell me, Master Tiger, what is it you've come to tell us?"

He chuckled at the title bestowed to him. "Thank you, but I'm not a master. Not yet."

"Surely you give yourself too little credit, young one. No mere novice could hold his own against even a single warrior of the Jade Place," Oogway replied. "You said when you arrived that you have come from a land far from here. But in saying, you also hesitated to reveal even that much information."

"There isn't much that escapes your perception, is there Master Oogway? It's true, I did hesitate. But not because I have anything to hide. I suppose I should start from the beginning. My name is Liàng, disciple of Master Guäm and the Order of Light. At least, those are the words written on this letter," he said, removing a folded up piece of paper from his outer robe. It was finely crafted paper, which he unfolded to reveal letters of golden ink. "In truth, I myself know very little. I know my name, and I know Kung fu. I have knowledge of the names and people this letter speaks of, but I know not what they look like nor where they hail from. I know I was sent here to give a warning."

Shifu listened closely, but the suspicion and doubt could be seen in his eyes. "And exactly what warning does that letter tell you to deliver?"

"The letter tells nothing of my warning. Of that, I've forgotten nothing."

"Then please," said Oogway, "do continue."

"The order I serve is sworn to protect the good of this world from those corrupted from darkness, but rarely have there been any so corrupted that we were forced to act. Until now, when the darkness has made its move. An army of spirit warriors marched on my home. We couldn't fight them off, so I was sent to deliver this message in hopes of completing my training so that if and when they strike again, I'll be ready."

The room was silent for only a few short moments of contemplation. Oogway seemed interested, as if he were listening to a good story. Shifu, however, seemed more skeptical. For in truth, he had heard many a tall tail by those seeking training within the walls of the Jade Palace. Many had come and tried to convince him to accept them as a student, and so he had to harden himself against outlandish stories such as this. Much the skeptic, he prodded for more details.

"An army of darkness, and you say the soldiers are called Spirit Warriors?" He asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"And what exactly is a Spirit Warrior?"

"A soul since departed. In life, they were powerful warriors. Masters of the dark aspects of Chi." Oogway's interest was greatly peaked by the mention of Chi. "With these arts, they remain linked to an immortal existence. When they appear to us, they are cloaked in shadows. Unrecognizable from their original bodies."

"So, just so I'm certain I understand you correctly," Shifu said, "you've come from a place you don't remember, sent by people you can't recall, to warn us of an impending attack by the forces of darkness and an army of immortal masters of Chi, and the only solution for this inevitable invasion is to train you and only you so that you might defeat them all on your own?"

The tone in Shifu's voice was clear. In summing up the details of Liàng's tail, he made clear how ludicrous it sounded and in turn made clear his disbelief. He wasn't buying a single word of it, and had no intention of using it as a basis for accepting a new student. Hearing it, the young tiger grew anxious. He needed to convince the two masters of what he was saying.

"I swear its the truth, Master. I need only further my skills and master the control of my own Chi and I can defeat them!" He said. "My order, we are born with more power than you could know. A light in our hearts which manifests in our Chi."

"Chi takes a lifetime to master. Many of the greatest names in Kung Fu never even came close. I cannot even invigorate a drooping lotus, myself. If you truly expect me to believe this story, then demonstrate for us this power of yours," Shifu replied.

Liàng fell silent. Given a direct path to success, the young warrior knew that he could not do what was being asked of him. "I can't," he said, lowering his gaze to the table. "That's why I need to be trained. To learn to master my Chi."

Throughout the entire conversation, Oogway had said nothing. In truth, the old turtle did not believe nor did he disbelieve the story spun by Liàng. He instead waited, in all his wisdom, to see how events unfolded. He could hear the sincerity in the young tiger's voice, but also knew his old friend well enough to know that he would never believe such a story without proof. Liàng would not be accepted as a student, this much was clear.

"Crane," Shifu said, looking towards the entrance to the kitchen. From there, Master Crane of the Furious Five, whom Liàng had met earlier that same day, appeared from around the corner. How long he'd been there was unknown. "Would you and the five please escort our guest out of the palace?"

"Yes Master," Crane replied, entering the room along with the other four who appeared in a similar manner as he had.

The five warriors all shot within threatening proximity to the tiger. Liàng knew there was no talking his way into the palace; he would need proof of his claims. And so, with defeat lingering in his eyes, he stood and allowed himself to be led to the front gate of the palace. None of the five spoke to him on the walk, but Liàng could feel Master Tigress's eyes burning holes in his clothes. She was eyeballing him, but not in a threatening manner. It was a burning inquisition which drove her gaze. Tigress couldn't see how a warrior of his young age with the skill to best her even for a moment could fail to earn his way into the palace. Why would he make up such a bizarre story? Surely he would've known lying so obviously would result in his rejection.

"Unless," she thought. "Unless he really wasn't lying, and the truth truly is so severe that it seems impossible."

When the six warriors arrived at the top of the staircase, they stopped. To Liàng, seeing the slope of the mountain was like staring defeat in the eyes with no way to avoid it.

"You'll find a place to stay in the valley below. There are plenty of places to buy food, but I recommend you go back to wherever you're from. If you've been seen by anyone entering or leaving the palace, you could be assumed as an important person. Take the north road if you can," Viper said, sounding sympathetic to his situation. When she was finished, she, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane all turned and walked back through the main gates of the palace.

Tigress didn't move. She continued to eyeball Liàng, her mind still racing. "I hope Shifu was right."

"What?" Liàng asked, turning and facing her.

"I hope he was right. That you were either lying or mad. I hope that none of what you said was true. Gods help us if it was," she replied.

He smiled gloomily hearing her words. It made him happy to know that at least one person believed him, but sad to know it would make no difference. "Gods help us then. Take care, Master Tigress." Liàng bowed respectfully to her before turning and beginning the slow and unsteady walk down the stairs. It would be nightfall by the time he reached town.

Tigress watched him walk away. His words hung heavily in the air, knocking around in her mind. He wasn't lying; that much was clear. As he vanished down those stairs, she rubbed her rib cage where a bruise had formed and prayed that he was crazy. Prayed that whatever he spoke of was nothing but the spoutings of a delusional cat.


	2. Relic

The morning following Liàng's visit to Ping's Noodle Shop, all was calm. The shop had barely begun preparations for opening, the same as many of the businesses in the village. It would not be a normal day, however. For a trio of felines were entering from the west; a criminal band whose prowess far exceeded that of robbing any one store, or mugging any one person. No, when these three were spotted, it was known that entire villages would be under siege. The Wu Sisters: Su, Wing, and Wan.

The three were identical: Snow Leopards, wearing grey sleeveless leotards, black pants, and linen ankle and wrist wrappings. The only way to distinguish the two younger sisters was how they wore their garments. While Wing wore almost a full face covering, allowing only her golden eyes to shine through, Wan allowed her entire face to be seen including the identical colored eyes. Su was the eldest sister, but dressed identically to Wan. Even so, telling her apart from the others was a simple task. She was blind in one eye, so not only was one of her eyes grey instead of golden, but she carried herself with dominance and the aura of leadership. She always walked in front of her sisters, and never left them behind. Together, they were unstoppable. So it came as no surprise to them when a frightened sheep went running in the opposite direction.

"Help! Send word to the palace! The Wu Sisters are in the valley!" his voice shouted, alerting every set of ears within range. Soon enough, there was a panic within every house in the village.

By the time the sisters had reached Market Street, there wasn't a single shopkeeper in sight. Only one person dared remain out in the open; a white tiger dressed in rugged street clothes. Liàng stayed on the street during the panic not out of bravery, but ignorance. He had no idea who the Wu Sisters were; he simply wanted to find someone open so that he could get a bite to eat for breakfast. He didn't even notice the three Leopards in the distance; he just kept walking until his feet led him into Ping's Noodle Shop, where business was slow but still active.

"Don't worry, this happens at least a few times a year. We've all been through this before, and it's always just some chicken thinking any random traveler is a dangerous person," Mr. Ping said to his customers, urging them to continue eating. When he spotted Liàng, he stuck up a wing in his direction and added, "you see? Somebody probably saw our friend here and thought he was one of the Wu Sisters."

All in the restaurant seemed to gain some comfort seeing that the tiger in the building was not, in fact, a Wu Sister. The tiger in question was quick to walk to the front counter, not only due to hunger but due to curiosity. The panda whom he had met the previous day was hard at work cooking while his manager continued to comfort the hungry customers.

"Hey, Po. Exciting morning?" Liàng asked.

"Oh, hey, welcome back! Yeah, I'd say so, but this happens every now and then. So, did you make it in?"

"Not exactly. I was in for a couple hours but after a duel with Master Tigress, I was denied a place as a student. I'm not giving up, though. I just have to prove myself."

"You survived a duel with Master Tigress and weren't accepted? Well, you got farther than anyone I've ever seen. Most of them are thrown out by the Furious Five within seconds of reaching the top of those stairs."

"I suppose there is honor in my defeat, then," Liàng agreed. "Now, on to business. I am starving and there isn't a single shop open right now. What's on the menu today?"

"The usual. The soup is fresh, just took it off the fire a minute ago. It's our most popular item," Po said, preparing a bowl ahead of time as though he knew what Liàng's order would be.

"That sounds great. You know, I've been hearing all over town today that the Wu Sisters are here, we should all run. So tell me, who are the Wu Sisters exactly?"

"Us," said Su as the three appeared in the doorway. Silence overtook the entire shop. All but one of the present customers rushed to the side walls, wanting to be as far from the Snow Leopard's path as possible.

The only one who didn't move was Liàng, who at first didn't register when Su Wu announced herself along with her sisters. He only had the inkling to turn when Po shrank behind the counter, leaving only his large, frightened eyes visible. By the time Liàng lay his eyes upon the criminal triplets, they had already begun their advance towards him. He noticed right away that they carried themselves with a menacing confidence, as if no force in China could stand against them. The weight of their presence was astounding. Of course, so was Liàng's hunger, and as the smell from the fresh soup filled his nose, that became very clear.

"Well Po," he said, turning back to the counter, "I'll definitely have an order of whatever is stewing in that cauldron."

"Are you insane?" The panda whispered back, shocked by his demeanor.

"He must be," Wing Wu replied, now only a few short feet from the counter. "Now what stranger would come into the valley and not know of its greatest tyrants?"

"Sister, isn't that the same kitty cat we saw walking down from the Jade Palace?" Asked Wan. Her question perked Liàng's ears; Master Viper had warned him of anyone who might have been watching as he left the palace.

"Yes, I see it is," Su replied. "Sharp eyes, Sister. Now why was a commoner like yourself visiting the stiffs on that mountain, I wonder? Certainly not an honored guest; not in those clothes. Perhaps you went seeking a heroes life under their tutelage? How disappointed you must have been when you were rejected. To have failed just as all the others failed."

Her words stung. Liàng had been beating himself up over his failure enough, but to have that weakness exploited so easily was shameful. He could feel his anger rising, but refused to act. Refused to speak, or even move. He never turned to face them.

Wing was quick to play off of her sister's insults, saying, "What a shame. I can't help but wonder why you failed? Surely it wasn't your skills. Defeating the renowned Master Tigress is no easy feat."

Those words caused his entire body to go rigid. They had watched his duel? The palace was on the highest peak of those mountains and surrounded by walls higher than any could stand; the only way they could've watched was if they were in the palace during the duel. Then Liàng recalled the extra three bodies which he had detected while the Furious Five were surrounding him; the bodies he had dismissed as nothing. They were there the entire time.

"Skill and training wasn't an issue," Wing continued. "No, judging by that walking stick he carries, I'd say it's another issue entirely. I'd wager this kitty is a cripple. He'd be utterly helpless if I, say...took away his toy."

With those words said, the leopard reached out and took hold of the quarter staff strapped to Liàng's back. She was unable to remove it, however, nor could she even pull away. For the instant her fingers wrapped around his staff, the white tiger took hold of her wrist with an iron grip from his right hand.

"Don't. Touch. That."

The other two Wu sisters advanced quickly, not taking lightly an active challenge to their authority. "You'll find that was a grave mistake, child," said Su, advancing on his left side from behind.

Not knowing what move the leading sister planned to open with, Liàng opted to avoid a precise altercation. Instead, he ducked down and used his own weight to pull Wing around, placing her in Su's path and using her as a large blunt weapon. The young warrior was prepared to flee the restaurant and move to an open battleground as soon as the two collided, but things did not go according to plan. Wing easily vaulted herself onto her sister's shoulders, and the two of them continued the momentum without releasing Liàng. Together, they lifted him high into the air and threw him to the ground for what would've been a devastating impact for anyone, even Master Oogway. Luckily, the tiger was just able to twist in the air in order to land on his feet, and that placed him in the perfect position for a counterattack.

With Wing and Su both standing within inches of each other, they limited one-another's movement and doubled the size of the target they posed. Grinning, Liàng twisted back for a powerful roundhouse kick with his left leg. The blow would be powerful enough to shatter bones, but once again he underestimated how quickly these warriors could act as a unit, and he also forgot that there was a third. Wan was quick to stop Liàng's kick just before it impacted her sisters, using a front kick of her own to meet his leg. Her defense put the tiger severely off balance; a state which Wing and Su capitalized on with a synchronized side-kick. Both of their feet impacted Liàng in the center of his back, and the force of their combined kick was enough to launch the tiger across the restaurant, smashing through a table and rolling just outside the doorway. The Wu Sisters were on him again before he even had a chance to stand. Liàng barely had his feet beneath him before another foot came hurling towards his chest. He was just able to cross his arms in a block before it struck, minimizing the damage but causing him to slide backwards, his feet carving a furrow into the ground. Rooting himself and regaining his balance, the young warrior finally was able to go on the attack once more, for only a single move. One single punch was all he could manage, but it was blocked easily by Wan Wu, followed soon by Wing striking him in the chest. It was only hard enough to knock him back a few steps, but the true blow was dealt by Su Wu, who leaped into the air from behind them. While in the air, she performed a backflip which led into a powerful upwards kick. That kick landed directly on Liàng's chin, and resulted in him being knocked up into the air, soon to come crashing to the ground.

Momentarily knocked unconscious, there was no chance of him breaking his own fall. Not that he could even if he was lucid. Instead, Wan and Wing were already in the air and in position to spike him down with a powerful double kick. Every onlooker in Ping's held their breath, awaiting the sound of a bone crushing attack. But as the two sisters began bringing their legs down, a shadow passed overhead. In a flash of white and green, the two airborne Wu Sisters were struck from the sky. Liàng's barely conscious body was caught and braced by a serpentine figure, which gave him an easy landing. He opened his eyes moments later to see Master Viper, releasing him from her gentle coils. Masters Crane and Mantis were both standing between him and the Wu Sisters, while Masters Tigress and Monkey had placed themselves between them and the noodle shop. They had simultaneously flanked the enemy and put themselves in a position to protect the civilians; they truly were a tactical marvel.

"Stay here, we'll handle them," Viper ordered in a sweet tone, before slithering off to join Crane and Mantis.

"Now here is who we came to see. The fabled Furious Five; what a chance to see what the good people of China have to offer as their greatest warriors," said Su. "I've been nothing but disappointed so far. This runt is the best we've had."

"Surrender now, before things get worse for you. By order of the Master's Council, you are being placed under arrest to be returned to prison, where you belong," Tigress said forcefully. Her voice was strained as she hardened her stance.

"Oh, Master Tigress, you sound unwell," Su replied. "Let's not make this harder than it needs to be. I wouldn't want to hurt you." Both of her sisters snickered at her words. "Oh hush girls. They know I'm lying, of course. I really do want to hurt you."

Slowly growing more and more lucid, Liàng could hear the conversation happening in front of him. Hearing the pain in Tigress's voice along with Su Wu recognizing that pain brought a terrible thought to his mind. The Wu Sisters had been in the palace watching his duel with Tigress. They would've seen how he injured her, and would subsequently know where to target the weakened Master. She was in more danger than she knew, all because Liàng couldn't restrain himself in the heat of combat.

"No!" Liàng shouted, struggling to stand from the ground. "Tigress, get away! They'll kill you!" The young warrior stumbled back down to his knees as he attempted to advance. His mind was still blurry from the blows he sustained to the head.

"The kitty still has some fight left," Wing said, amused as she turned her attention to him.

Viper quickly repositioned herself to protect him more accurately. "Stay down, Liàng. We'll handle this."

"Sisters, distract the weak ones for me," Su requested, baring her fangs in a sadistic grin.

Wan and Wing did as they were asked, getting low and dashing in opposite directions. Crane and Monkey were engaged by Wing, who little by little, drew them farther down the street. Wan made a beeline straight for Viber, who was defended and supported in combat by Mantis. The three fought viciously, with the two warriors of the Jade Palace trying desperately to steer the fight away from Liàng, who was doing his best to recover and defend Tigress. Su Wu remained, taking a wide, low stance and facing down her quarry, who remained static in her posture.

"You know, Master Tigress, part of me is disappointed. To come face to face with a warrior said to be more fierce and disciplined than even the great Master Rhino, and know that victory will come so easily. To know I'll never get the chance to face her at her strongest; it fills me with regret. I would almost consider giving you time to heal, but you know how it is. A year of planning, months of preparation, we can't just let that-"

"Enough of this!" Tigress exclaimed, finalling advancing on her opponent.

She began the fight with an aerial roundhouse kick, which was easily blocked with a single arm by Su Wu. That kick was followed by a swift sidekick with the other leg before Tigress landed, which was also blocked. The grimace on Tigress' face made it clear that every move she made put her in more pain. When Su began her counterattack, she exploited this with extreme prejudice. The eldest sister was a cunning warrior, and years of experience had turned her into a master strategist. With ease, she was able to orchestrate openings in Tigress' defense. By forcing her to defend specific areas, Su created gaps leading directly to her injured and tender rib cage. Every few blows that Tigress blocked, one was landed exactly where Liàng had targeted. In the beginning, the tiger did well to hide her pain, but by the third strike, the was grimacing. By the seventh, grunting. And when Su Wu used a hammer fist to strike her ribs for the ninth time, Tigress cried out. She could stand it no longer and lowered her right arm to constantly clench and defend her weak point.

Liàng was growing more and more lucid as he struggled to stand, watching on while still helpless to save Tigress from a defeat at the hands of the Wu Sisters. A defeat which he himself provided by injuring her. His guilt was even stronger in his heart than his anger, which slowly boiled beneath the surface. When the young warrior had finally gotten his feet beneath him, it was all but too late. His eyes were clenched when he heard Tigress's first cry of pain from Su's attack, but they opened wide when the sound filled his ears. With half of her defenses down and dedicated completely to a single point, she was not prepared to deal with the onslaught of attacks that would come. He watched in deafening silence as Su commenced her combination assault, grinning at the lack of effort required to land every blow. Within moments, Tigress was barely standing. One final butterfly strike was enough to take her off her feet and send her rolling to the ground where she lay battered and broken. The rest of the five tried to rush to her aid, but Wing and Wan Wu were able to keep them too occupied. Unable to break free from their own fights, Su was free to do to Tigress as she pleased. Although she wasn't planning to draw the fight out much longer, she wasn't quite done having her fun. No, ending her fun was the last thing on her mind as she placed a brutal kick to Tigress's stomach, rolling her back another few feet with another cry of pain followed by gasping as she tried to catch her breath.

"Master Tigress, even with your injuries, this was just too easy. I can't imagine you would've posed any challenge even in your prime. Sadly, I'd say those days are behind you now."

"Stop!" Liàng yelled, trying to draw Su's attention to himself. He was hardly successful; the snow leopard only glanced back at him before facing Tigress once again.

"Seems the kitty does still has some fight in him. It hardly matters though; suffice to say all of your days are behind you now."

With that said, Su lifted her right leg high into the air and moved it over Tigress' neck. The angle which her leg would fall would be fatal when it landed, and that was clear to even the most unversed citizen. Liàng's anxiety, anger, and frustration were all growing at tremendous rates. It was visible to an untrained eye how his body shifted. Crouching low to the ground, his teeth bared and his brow furrowed, and his eyes almost glowing their natural vibrant blue. When Su's leg began coming down, Liàng moved like a wave of light. With blinding speed, he closed the distance between himself and Tigress, using a single arm to block Su's bone breaking kick. Her leg stopped the moment it impacted that arm, and the arm didn't move. Tigress, still in extreme pain, was just barely able to open her eyes to see her savior standing over her like a living shield.

"Impressive. But not good enough," Su said, before turning her assault to Liàng.

Hopping on her back foot, she brought her leg down to the ground and used the other to kick the young tiger's arm up and out of the way. This opened up his midsection for an attack, but the opening vanished in an instant. Liàng quickly lunged up from the ground, catching the arm which Su was using for her next attack and gripping her throat with his other hand. He then lifted her from the ground by her neck, cutting off her airway. Su was prepared to counter this barbaric move, but her counter was predicted easily. As she swung wide with her right arm, aiming a knife hand to Liàng's face, he tossed her slightly upwards so that he could block the attack and strike her hard in the chest. Su was sent hurling through the air, the wind knocking out of her as she slammed into the second story wall of a house across the street.

Both Wing and Wan heard the sound Su made when she fell to the ground, and were there at her side in a mere moment to protect her from whatever had bested her. They were each equally surprised to see that the only warrior standing who could've attacked her in that moment was Liàng, the tiger who had proven no match for them before. Both sisters could feel something different in the air around him, though; the fury in his eyes which glowed even in daylight made them hesitant to attack. Instead, they formed a defensive barrier and waited for Su to gather herself. In that time, the remaining four of the Furious Five joined Liàng between the Wu Sisters and Tigress. Viper and monkey stood to his left while Crane and Mantis took their places to his right. Each of the four took their respective stances, ready to attack as a unit, but a forceful arm outstretched by Liàng halted them.

"I'll handle them, you protect Tigress," he ordered.

"You can't take them alone," Monkey replied.

"I'm the reason we're in this mess now, so I'm going to clean it up."

"Liàng-" Viper began, but was interrupted.

"Just do as I say!" Liàng barked.

Before any more protest could be given, Su Wu got to her feet and shouted, "Do you honestly believe you can defeat us all just because you had one good hit on me?"

The young tiger offered no verbal reply. Instead, he removed the quarterstaff from his back with closed eyes and, using only his right hand, spun it a few times around his body. When he was done with his display, he transitioned the spinning staff into his left hand, where it came to a stop beneath his arm. Holding the staff beneath his arm and turning so that it was positioned behind him, Liàng took a low stance with his right side leading. His right arm was extended forwards, pinky and ring fingers both closed while his thumb, index and middle fingers remained open; a hand position long thought to enhance the flow of chi through focused limbs. When his eyes opened, it was clear beyond any doubt that that his chi set them ablaze like glowing sapphires. Their ambient glow caused the three sisters to falter for a moment before they hardened their stances once again. They were prepared to fight together to defeat all six of the foes before them.

"Sisters!" Su called out, signaling their attack.

Liàng countered on instinct and instinct alone. Swinging his staff out in front of him, he brought the base down to strike the ground where it was imbedded into the dirt and stone. The impact of the wooden shaft on the ground sent out a small shockwave, kicking up dust and slowing the Wu Sister's advance. As that dust fell, lines of sapphic blue began to emanate from the wood grain, giving the weapon a mystical hue. Liàng was quick to bolt past it, leaving the staff standing where he had embedded it, and began a quick series of jabs at his three opponents. Each jab connected, whether with a block or an undefended point on a feline body. The four standing members of the Furious Five looked on in amazement as Liàng attacked too quickly for even three trained warriors to keep up with. And all of them let out an audible gasp as he paused in his assault for but a moment. Taking a deep breath, the white tiger acted again on instinct, channeling energy through his breath down into his arms.

His hands hardened in their position, ready to strike with the heel of each palm. With his burning chi flowing through each arm down to each of those hands, they gained the same glow as that of his eyes. The Wu sisters hadn't even noticed this in the one moment gap between his attacks; they were too wrapped up in positioning themselves for their counter. When the four warriors reengaged each other, the three sisters were caught by surprise once again. The gears which drove Liàng's fighting style had changed; he was no longer fighting quickly, but instead was using slower, precise, powerful strikes. He took each sister on, one at a time. First, Su was met by an elbow to the stomach followed quickly by a palm strike to the center of her chest. Wing was next, met by a backhand to the head followed again by a palm strike to the chest in the same way as Su. Both strikes to the chest left a faint glow behind, as if Liàng had deposited some of his chi on their bodies. By the time Wan got her turn, she had seen and analyzed the pattern of Liàng's attacks. She didn't know what he was doing, but she took special care to avoid giving him the chance to strike her in the same manor. When she saw him winding back for the attack, she retreated.

Liàng was hardly dismayed by Wan's avoidance of his attack. Wing and Su didn't have the same good sense and both went for his legs. As they went low, the young tiger hopped up onto their shoulders and not only pushed them back again, but leaped back to his staff. Removing it from the ground, he took a basic offensive stance with the staff in both hands in front of him. Su and Wing wasted no time advancing once again, but this would be the last time they got the chance. Once again harnessing his breath and focusing his chi, Liàng's staff lit up brightly. Taking only one step forwards, he raised the staff high and brought it down hard, striking the ground before him. The move was acombanied by a powerful shout which could be heard all through the village, and when the warrior's tool touched the earth, the glowing points on Su and Wing's chests flashed brightly. That flash was immediately followed by a concussive force which sent both sisters flying backwards. When they impacted the building behind them, they were both knocked unconscious. Wan was the only one left standing, and she looked both fearful and infuriated.

"Stand down," Liàng ordered. "It's over. You can't win."

"You'll never take me! Remember this, the warriors of the jade palace will never best the Wu Sisters! Don't forget me, Liàng. I won't be forgetting you!"

When Wan Wu had finished spouting off, she turned and bolted for the north road. She was attempting to escape, and the four standing Furious Five members had no intention of letting her. All four began pursuing, but stopped barely two strides in when Liàng raised his voice.

"Leave her be," he said, stopping the warriors where the stood. Still in his heightened state of mind, chi flowing through him like magic, he could sense the emotions flowing through Wan. No hatred, no rage; just fear, and a broken spirit. Forced to abandon her sisters, she faced great shame. Her words may have been harsh, but it was clear as the tears fell from her eyes that she was lost. She would not be a threat any longer. "Take those two wherever they need to go; I'll tend to Tigress."

"Hold on a second, you don't order us around!" Mantis said, dashing to stand in front of Liàng. "What makes you think we would leave Tigress behind when she's wounded?"

"Mantis, enough!" Viper scolded, attempting to shoo the bug away. "You three do as he says. I'll aid him in Tigress' care."

"Hold on, are we not going to talk about what just happened? Because last I checked, tigers don't normally glow," said Crane.

"Later, Crane. Go."

Without further discussion, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane walked over and bound the unconscious bodies of Su and Wing Wu before lifting and transporting them out of the village to whatever prison they deemed appropriate. While they were doing their part, Liàng and Viper went over to where Tigress was still laying. It seemed she was slipping in and out of consciousness, but all the while continued to clench her rib cage. After strapping his staff to his back once again, he kneeled down beside her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Su used the exact same strategy against Tigress that you did. How did she know to target that spot?" Viper asked, using the end of her tail to test the injured area for any abnormalities.

"They were there during our match; they saw the whole fight, including how and where I injured her."

"They were in the palace? Right under our noses...how shameful. They must have been there to watch us and study our fighting. That's how they knew the best way to defeat any of us would be to single us out," she deduced.

Liàng nodded.

"I'm glad you were here," she said. Following her words, a look of thought came across her face. "How did you do that?"

"The light of my order, manifested in my chi and harnessed through a relic of my people." Viper looked at him, shocked by the implications of those words. "I've never felt it in that strength before," he added, never taking his eyes away from Tigress' ribs as his hands glided over them, searching for any bones out of place.

"So you really weren't lying? What you told Shifu and Oogway; it was all true?"

Liàng sighed. "I wish it wasn't." He stopped as he located a rib which was broken and displaced. "Here," he declared, "I found the broken one. We need to get her back up to the palace."

"She can't walk," Viper stated.

"She won't have to. I'll carry her."

Tigress, who up until that point had done nothing but lay on the ground, dizzy and in agony, suddenly thrust her arm out and pushed Liàng back. "No!" She shouted, straining her body to even speak. "I won't be shamed even further." With that said, she began standing on her own, grunting with every motion she made.

Viper was quickly at her side, ready to catch her if she fell. It didn't take but a moment after she was on her feet for that very thing to happen, landing in her gentle coils. Liàng aided in holding her up, but it was obvious just trying to walk was affecting her ability to breathe. The young warrior felt guilty knowing that this kind of injury would never have befallen her had he been more in control.

"This was my fault, not yours," he said, looking Tigress in the eyes. "This injury was caused by me, so let me bare the burden."

"I am Master Tigress, I will not dishonor myself by being carried up a few stairs."

"There's no shame in allowing others to help you!" The white tiger shouted. The words he spoke seemed to come out of nowhere; Liàng himself was surprised and looked around, as if they had escaped his mouth without him ever having thought them. The words were alien to him, spoken from a voice in his mind which was not his own, but also familiar. Returning to the task at hand, he again focused on Tigress' eyes. Speaking softly, he said, "We don't face the darkness of this world alone. One of the greatest gifts Kung Fu gives us is the ability to help others; to guide them. But that doesn't mean we can't accept help; it doesn't mean we never need it. Let me help you."

The road fell silent. Tigress and Viper alike both looked surprised, but even more so moved by the young tiger's words. They were wise, spoken from the heart of a master. Viper, though wishing to aid in convincing Tigress to accept the help, said nothing. She knew to let Liàng win or lose this battle. Tigress was speechless in that moment, realizing that she had forgotten the virtues of Kung Fu. Softening her expression, she replied. "Liàng, I would be honored to accept your help up the mountain."

Liàng was overjoyed. Smiling softly, he kneeled down and put himself in a position to lift Tigress up. Hesitantly, she put her arm which was closest to him over his shoulders. As she did, he put one arm beneath both of her knees and the other under her back. When his grip was secure, he stood and lifted her up with him. She was heavier than he expected, weighed down by the firm muscle formed from a lifetime of training. By the time they would reach the top of the stairs and enter the palace, he would be nearly spent for energy. He was breathing hard as they crested the mountain; his arms and legs burned, but his trek wasn't yet complete. Led by Viper, he carried Tigress through the palace and to the barracks, where the Furious Five slept at night. The front door was solid wood and swung on creaking hinges, while the doors and walls leading into and separating each of the individual bedrooms were comprised of paper and bamboo stalks. Viper was kind enough to open the door to Tigress's room, allowing Liàng to carry her in and set her down gently on her sleeping mat.

"Thank you," Tigress said, smiling at him where he sat on his knees beside her. "For everything. And I'm sorry for how I treated you yesterday."

"Get some rest, Tigress," Viper said. "We'll send for a doctor."

Tigress nodded, and though her look of pain persisted, she closed her eyes. Viper moved to leave the room, but Liàng stayed where he was. "I'll watch over her until the doctor arrives."

"Liàng, if Shifu finds you in here after he had you removed from the palace-"

"Let me worry about Shifu. Go, get the doctor. I'll call for you or any of the others if her condition changes."

Viper was concerned, but after what she had seen throughout the last few hours, she trusted him. Nodding, the serpent left the room and closed the door behind her. When all fell silent, Liàng closed his eyes and began to meditate. Though his mind wandered in its path to find inner peace, it never left the room. He was constantly listening to Tigress's breathing, monitoring it for even the most minute changes. But as his mind wandered, it took him back to the events of the day. He began by contemplating the energy he had summoned when defending Tigress from Su Wu and her sisters. Though he had very little memory of his life previous to the Valley of Peace, he knew that he had never been able to use that power before. Long had he tried to master the light of his order, but his own Chi eluded his control. What changed, in that one instance? Yes, he now wielded a relic of his order, but in order to use any relic, you must first be able to focus your own chi.

His mind then wandered forwards, to the words he had said to Tigress to convince her to accept his help. Playing it back in his own mind, the voice escaping his mouth wasn't his own. It was fuzzy, but female. A kind voice, desperate and concerned. He couldn't place any visuals of the sudden memory, only words and what he felt. He was lost, frustrated, and alone. A failure to his people, until someone else offered a helping hand. Another student, but who, he couldn't remember. He struggled to make the memory clearer, but the more he clung to it, the more it faded until the only memory he had was that from earlier the same day. His own voice, from his own mouth. Liàng's meditation was broken when he heard the door into the room open.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Master Oogway enter. It was dark out, and Tigress was sound asleep. As if not even realizing that Liàng was aware of his presence, Oogway walked around him and stood before Tigress's body. Folding his hands together in front of him, he began moving through a few stances, spiraling those hands outwards. Extending his right palm forward to complete the dance, it began a golden glow. The energy from his palm sparkled in the air and transferred into Tigress. Her pained expression faded gradually, until she was sleeping peacefully with no sign of injury. Liàng was amazed by what he had just witnessed, and nearly jumped out of his fur when the old tortoise turned and smiled his toothless smile.

"Come. She is well," he said, before exiting the room. The young tiger was confused, but obediently followed.

The two walked for some time, taking a fairly slow pace as they went. Oogway couldn't move all too quickly, but he was graceful, in a way. The moon was high in the sky when they finally arrived at their location: a small plateau overseeing the valley, decorated only with a single peach tree.

"So, you have finally proven yourself to Shifu's students. I can tell now that they greatly admire you," Oogway said.

Liàng let a moment pass before he responded. Kneeling to the ground, he pleaded. "Master, I would ask again to be taken under your wing; to be taught to master my chi, so that I can defend this world from the coming threat."

He sighed. "I'm afraid that the answer has not been so easily changed."

Liàng was shocked; surely the display of power he had put on in his fight with the Wu Sisters was worth something. Nearly outraged, he replied, "but why? Have I not proven myself?"

Oogway smiled; it was clear that the young tiger's reaction wasn't in the least unexpected. "You've done well to prove your skills, and your honor. But what you did against the Wu Sisters today will not be enough for Shifu." His words disheartened Liàng, but the old master chuckled and continued. "Your chi is powerful, and today, you showed that it could be used to defeat great enemies."

"So why, then? Why won't you teach me?"

Without answering, Oogway began to walk away. He was slow, but reached the top of the stairs quickly enough. Stopping briefly, he turned and smiled at Liàng. "Stay here the night. I will meditate, and return for you in the morning."

When he was gone, the younger warrior sat in confusion. He didn't know what to do, nor did he know why things were happening the way they were. Oogway was said to be the wisest of all Kung Fu Masters, yet none of his wisdom helped Liàng find answers. Turning to face out to the valley, he opted to do his own meditation, not only to relax and reflect on what Oogway had said, but to focus on himself and find where his power had stemmed from. If he would not be trained, then he would train himself. Master Oogway made his way to the Hall of Heroes; a sacred atrium filled with artifacts telling the history of Kung Fu. In that hall, an empty circle stood; surrounded by a crescent of unlit candles, it was a center for meditation. Oogway took his time in lighting each candle before finding his way to the center, where his meditation began. He knew not where it would lead him, and none could have foreseen the vision it would bring. Come morning, he would have quite the development to inform Shifu of. A warrior, dormant in the bowels of Chorh-Gom Prison, would return to the valley with a terrible vengeance.


End file.
